tandem_lordsfandomcom-20200215-history
God Creation
God Creation This page explains the creation process of your god. In the Lords of Tandem game you play the part of a god who has the ability to shape and change the world. But who specifically is it that you are playing as? When most gods begin their life they are little more than divine pieces of energy with sentience. This changes the further into the game. For example, one of the starting gods would have begun as strange energy, while a new formed god which has started '''10 cycles '''into the game may begin as with a much more defined physical form. Domains Domains play a massive part over what your god will act like. Afterall, the god you play is not you, but rather just something you control. Domains make up your god's personality and forrm. The more domains, the more complex the god. A full overview of the domains can be found in the Domains section. Every god must enter the game with a domain. Depending on that particular scenario this might be chosen with their first action, or alternatively if they have been created by another god then it will be given to them. This domain will not only be a part them, but they will be a part of it. Your god will have an indirect connection to whatever your chosen domain is. Your god may also have some small amount of consciousness within any area or event that involves that domain. It is generally appreciated if a god attempts to stick with their domain's theme whenever possible. A god of fire would not create his plane within the sea unless for a very good reason, neither would a god of sorrow walk around with a great big grin on his face. Be realistic. Action Points Most gods within the Lords of Tandem game live as something similar to a filter feeder; living off the excreted energy of the Celestial Powers. Action points represent that stored energy. These have a dramatic impact on your god's existence and wellbeing. Almost all godly action committed by your god will subtract from your amount of action points. We won't go into too much detail about how to play AP, as that information is available in the Basic Rules section. This is simply a rough overview. Action points determine how much yor god can do in a period of time. Every cycle your AP will be renewed, and you may spend it again. You may store up AP over time, although you usually cannot store it over three times your weekly renewal (how much AP you get back every week). To begin with your god will have a renewal of four AP, you should keep track of this as it plays an important role in almost everything to do with your god. Persona Your god's persona is perhaps the most important piece of your god, this is afterall a roleplaying game. You should think deeply about how you want your god to act as well as how that interacts with your god's domains. Remember, don't act as you would in any situation, you are not playing yourself in any case. Some gods are vicious and power hungry while others are quiet and divinely calm. It's really up to you as to how you want to play out your character but like always be sensible and realistic. Appearance Although your god cannot interact with the world as we know it, they do usually have a form of appearance. This is what your god may appear as to exarchs, avatars, greatly powerful creatures, other gods and so on. Your god's appearance should tie in with what has been created in the cosmos already. Your god could not have a human appearance if there are no humans in reality for example. Be creative with your god's appearance. Don't be a boring old guy in armour, don't even by a wise old sage, why not be a great sprouting tree with infinite appearing limbs or even a great flying mass or stretching flame and steam. You're a god, do everything you can with how you look. Example For a template to follow for the layout of your god's page visit the Ariyon page.